


Dull

by nagiseishiro



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Party, Rich - Freeform, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagiseishiro/pseuds/nagiseishiro
Summary: Reo’s life had been arranged up until this moment, this day. He would only act selfishly, for one thing, one person, Nagi Seishiro.
Relationships: Mikage Reo & Seishirou Nagi, Nagi Seishiro/MIkage Reo, Seishiro Nagi/Mikage Reo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Dull

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Hoody (후디) - Sunshine (Feat. Crush) Official Music Video (ENG) / 宇宙ネコ子 - Virgin Suicide
> 
> This is a Nagireo/Reonagi fic for the Blue Lock Exchange even dedicated to @eyesonzero on twt~ sorry this was really short TT

To get it out of the way, Reo was the son of the Mikage Corporation. His family had big money. This meant family gatherings were all but ordinary. They were extravagant, went all out on expense for the possible business connections. Themes, catered food, thrown at a location with a big hall, etc… And the people attending were elite, rich, aristocrats. Despite this, Reo never took the parties seriously. He always found them boring as he was always the kid sitting in the corner. He only occasionally spoke to adults as a courtesy. Friends and family always held the highest standards for the boy. He was expected—no, _created_ in order to inherit the throne as CEO of Mikage Corp. That was his sole purpose. His destiny was already set out for him, there were no other paths., no other options. Reo has felt stuck his entire life. Yet, detachable. It was concluded by everyone around him before he could utter words that the only use for him was to profit and gain money. That was the basis of Mikage Reo’s set simple life.

Reo is spoiled like other kids around him, but he never manages to act selfish. He doesn’t care much for material objects. The value of how people view him had already been checked off since public perception of the boy is that he is alike any other kid with a rich background; raised with care, conform to societal expectations, and consistently rise above standards. Reo’s life had been arranged up until this moment, this day. He would only act selfishly, for one thing, one person, Nagi Seishiro.

This lead Reo to drag Nagi to one of these parties. 

-

Lunch is almost over, Nagi is hunched over, resting in his arms on a desk. 

“Oh, Nagi?” Reo enters the classroom and walks over to a seat next to him. “Are ya awake?” He pokes his classmate’s shoulder a couple of times before settling down and lowering his head on the desk as well, his cheek is pressed up against the cool surface, eyes boring into the back of Nagi’s skull.

“I wanna ask you something.” No response.

“Hello? Seishiro? … Hey, look at-”

Finally, the boy turns his head back to Reo. Their faces inches apart.

“Yeah?”

Reo clears his throat and lifts his head back up, “You wanna go to a party after school today?”

Nagi’s face falls flat and he murmurs a reply, “Not today, Reo.” and buries his head back into his arms.

Reo scoffs and starts tugging at strands of Nagi’s hair. He twirls the locks around his finger. He likes the way Nagi’s pale hair somehow manages to magically reflect and glitter little specs of light.

“C’mon, _please_?” Reo pouts. He tilts his head to the side cutely.

Nagi props up and sighs before catching Reo’s finger and pressing it against his own forehead. Sticky with sweat.

“I’m sick.” He whispers, “You still want me to go?”

Nagi takes Reo’s hands to his face with a soft expression.

“Sorry.”

Reo pulls his hands away before mumbling something under his breath in frustration. He gets up to leave before Nagi clutches his shirt and pulls him back.

“I’ll go.”

-

15:20 (3:20 PM)

They’re both walking back to Reo’s house to get ready for the party. Reo does feel a slight pang of guilt in his chest, bringing along someone sick to a party. But, honestly, he didn’t care. He needed Nagi to be there for him. He was tired of going to these parties spending hours speaking politely, mingling with random guests in hope of creating business connections for his Father.

Reo starts humming unknowingly, thinking back to last summer where they’d regularly walk back from school together. When the light escaped through the dancing leaves and the sun glared brightly on Nagi’s face so that Reo would let him ride on his back and veil his eyes with his hands. He would regularly hang out at Nagi’s house, playing games, making food, making messes. There was that time Nagi ridiculed Reo for not following the recipe and messing up their dinner. The two would wrestle each other to the ground, tossing and turning until they were out of breath laughing at each other’s stupidity

Suddenly, an arm wraps around Reo, swiftly pulling him in an embrace.

A car flashes past them, “That fucking car almost hit you! Are you okay? You should pay attention to where you’re going. God, who even drives like that?”

It almost hit _both_ of them and he wasn’t worried for himself. Reo stares at Nagi in awe. He might not admit it, but he has definitely questioned his relationship with him. They were just best friends, but there was always that warm, tight feeling that only appeared from being around him.

 _Whatever, it’s not like we could ever be in a relationship. It’s purely admiration and friendship._ _Yeah, that’s it. No more than that—_ is what Reo thought. And in his defense, he’d only feel the weird emotions when he was provoked, right? It’s natural. Like when Nagi would intertwine their fingers while lounging around to watch movies. And when his teal eyes would illuminate and twinkle in the sun’s rays like crystals despite his expression looking drowsy. Or when he buries his head into Reo’s neck when he lets him on his back. How could you not enjoy that? Reo was just reacting how he should—like how anyone would if they were around Nagi. But Nagi was his. He was only like that around Reo.

“Are we almost there?” Nagi lifts Reo’s wrist and reads the clock.

Reo chuckles, “We’ll make it in time, don’t worry”

-

They arrive at Reo’s house, trying on various different outfits and accessories. This was the first time Nagi had visited the Mikage home. Reo would always dismiss him whenever he’d suggest hanging out at Reo’s house instead. So this was new. The house was ginormous. The entrance of the house had large, well kept, glossy white, marble flooring and towering pillars. The staircase to the hallway was reminiscent of a staircase made for a ballroom to fit hundreds. And Reo’s bathroom alone was the size of Nagi’s entire living area. Nagi is sat down on his couch holding at least eight “throwaway” suits. Reo had slicked back his hair with gel and put up his own hair in a neat bun.

“Try this.” Reo tosses another suit over to Nagi, “And this too.” He delicately hands him a mask to cover his face. The dress code for the party was: masquerade. The mask he had just handed Nagi was one he specially picked out the other day to compliment his eyes. And the suit he gave him was one of his favorites.

“What about that?” Nagi glances at the glowing cloth Reo had on around his arm.

“This is for entering. I’ll give it to you instead.” He slides Nagi’s sleeve down and wraps the band around his arm and wrist. 

“There. Now you’re ready.” He says smiling contently. 

He snags Nagi’s arm excitedly with anticipation, “Let’s go.”

-

The two boys exit the limousine and check into the lobby. Nagi shows off “his” armband while Reo takes off his mask, providing some lame excuse along the lines of, “Oh how tragic, I must’ve lost it.”

The two shove through crowds of people and move toward the center of the hall. They start dancing comically in front of all the guests. Reo detects his family watching him from the above. He signals toward Nagi to follow him somewhere else.

“Let’s get food.”

Approaching the restaurant, Nagi spots the chocolate fountain with baskets of strawberry beside it. And Reo rushes to go get them food and drinks. He looks outside the kitchen window to see Nagi at the very back of the party, in the pool, mask off, eating chocolate-covered strawberries. He laughs at the view and makes his way over to the side of the pool with 2 plates in hand.

Nagi eyes the food on his plate with a blank face, “What is that… “

Reo looks down at his plate and explains, “Haute cuisine. Costs a lot of money, not worth a lot of food.” He glances at the bouquet of chocolate strawberries Nagi is holding, “Are you only eating chocolate strawberries?”

“Yes, and I’m enjoying myself quite well.” He replies with a mock arrogant tone. “Actually, this party is boring, did you know?” He sticks another strawberry in his mouth. Reo tries holding in his amusement. All he was planning to do today was take Nagi around the party and keep from involving himself with adults, but Nagi was just too tempting. This was Reo’s chance to rebel just once.

He snatches Nagi’s arm, hastily pulling him through bushes and leaves. Reo hears his Father yelling from behind him to get back and greet the guests, but he doesn’t want to go back. He wants to run away with Nagi. Run away from all his problems. He sprints faster, holding his best friend’s hand. He stops and Nagi peers over his shoulder, revealing a car. Reo flips keys out of his pocket and motions Nagi to hop in. They go on a little trip, driving for 20 minutes, getting food, making fun of the people at the party, just laughing their asses off. Until they finally hit the beach. This is the spot Reo wanted to show Nagi all along.

The sand was a pale yellow and the sun was starting to set. The skies around them were purple with thick faint streaks of pastel pink and orange. There they stand, in front of a vast ocean. The pretty teal reflecting the enchanting purple in the sky, glimmering with what light from the sun was left. The bush and trees behind them swayed back and forth with the wind. Reo turns around to meet Nagi’s astonished face. Reo’s silhouette glows as the sun setting behind him. Nagi looks back up at him thinks a single thought. _He looks so kissable._ Their hair flies in their faces, disheveled from picking up with the wind. But they don’t mind.

Nagi walks up to Reo and cups his face. “You know you're dense, right?”

Reo looks stunned, but sternly responds in defense, “I’m not dense, you are.” He inches his face closer to Nagi’s and sticks his tongue out mockingly.

Nagi shakes his head and says, “You stopped coming over to my house to play games.” 

“So what?” Reo mumbles dismissively. 

Nagi glares at Reo and says, “I wanna play games, but you’re too busy.”

“And?”

“And you’re so stupid I’m gonna kiss you right now.”

“What?”

Nagi leans in to give Reo a gentle peck on the lips. The boy looks to be in a daze. His legs give out to the sand in disbelief. And Nagi plops himself right next to him, “You know, I’m not actually sick. I’m just mad you would rather go to a party than hang out with me.”

Reo is still bewildered by what just happened. He looks back at Nagi and blinks, “Wh-Why did you do that”

Nagi stares at his feet buried in the sand, “Sorry.”

“No- But? What? Why?”

Nagi shifts, “It’s whatever. Don’t think about it.”

Reo situates himself in front of Nagi, pinching his cheek to get his attention. Nagi’s eyes still fixate on the sand in front of him.

“No, do it again.”

Nagi immediately looks back up and before he knows it Reo’s lips are mashed against his. His eyes shut. They stay like that for a while, time seeming to move by slower as the wind blows in their direction. Indulging themselves in that mutually long-awaited kiss. Reo pulls apart first and utters the phrase they’ve both been wanting to tell each other, “I like you.”

Seishiro smiles gently before wrapping his arms around Reo. "I like you." There they lie in the sand, without a care in the world.

“Oh, and Reo?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you got my cold.”


End file.
